Trakt - cz.4
To miejsce było niesamowicie ciche. Stanowczo zbyt ciche jak dla Garretta. Aż dzwoniło mu od tego w uszach. Czasami gdzieś tam coś spadało na posadzkę, co przerywało ciszę. Ale tylko czasami. Już zaczął tęsknić za polem bitwy. Oby tylko nie zwariował od tego wszystkiego. W końcu obietnica powrotu zobowiązuje. Po długim czasie natknął się na jakiegoś obcego. Eldarskiego Łowcę bodajże. Wróć, Łowczynię. W płaszczu, spod którego wystawał pancerz w barwach Saim-Hann. Ta, widząc przede wszystkim maskę na twarzy Harlana, tylko się lekko ukłoniła na znak pozdrowienia i ruszyła dalej, w przeciwnym do "Arlekina" kierunku. Garrett postanowił dyskretnie ją śledzić. Może w ten sposób uda mu się stąd uciec? Eldarka przez cały czas nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że mężczyzna ją śledzi. Nagle pomiędzy nimi pojawił się jakby uzbrojony cień. Tak zwany Mandrejk, z tego, co Garrett pamiętał. Zbliżył się on do Łowczyni tak cicho, że nawet wzmocniony słuch kapitana tego nie wyłapał. Już miał zadać Eldarce cios w plecy swoją sierpowatą bronią, kiedy nagle w ostatniej chwili został złapany za szyję przez "Arlekina". To już było doskonale słyszalne. Eldarka odwróciła się gwałtownie i ujrzała wcześniej spotkanego "Solitera", który jakby walczył z niewidzialnym przeciwnikiem. Wtem tuż przed nim pojawił się Mandrejk. Zamachnął się on sierpem, lecz cios ten został zablokowany przez mężczyznę. W odpowiedzi potwór uderzył go pięścią w szczękę, strącając mu z twarzy maskę. - Żałosne. - syknął zniekształconym głosem i nagle dostał adamantowymi szponami po twarzy. W odpowiedzi odepchnął człowieka na ziemię i wytrącił mu z ręki miecz. Chcąc pozbawić go życia, zamachnął się na niego sierpem, lecz i ten cios został zablokowany, tym razem szponami. Garrett uśmiechnął się podle. - Coś mówiłeś? W tym momencie głowę Mandrejka przeszyła seria szurikenowych pocisków, natychmiast go uśmiercając. Upadł na Garretta, ale ten szybko go z siebie ściągnął. Podniósł się na równe nogi, a pierwsze, co zobaczył... to lufa karabinu Łowczyni. - Kim jesteś, Mon'Keigh? Czemu mnie śledzisz? - zapytała biegle w Niskim Gotyku. - Może grzeczniej, co? Właśnie ocaliłem ci skórę. - odpowiedział chłodno Garrett. - Gadaj! Chyba widzisz, kto ma broń? Nagle mężczyzna chwycił za lufę karabinu i wyrwał go Eldarce, po czym sam go chwycił i wycelował jej w głowę. - Tak, ja. - rzekł i uśmiechnął się wrednie. - Jak chcesz kogoś zabić, musisz być tego pewna. - Jak ty to... - Nawet "prymitywny" człowiek może się czegoś od was nauczyć. To może zaczniemy teraz od początku: jak się nazywasz i dokąd zmierzasz? No i zdejmij hełm. Eldarka chciała chwycić za miecz przy pasie, lecz w porę ujrzała, jak człowiek szykuje się do strzału. Teraz to on trzymał w szachu ją. "Posłusznie" ściągnęła hełm. Miała długie ciemnobrązowe włosy, błękitne oczy oraz lekko śniadą cerę. Na prawej stronie jej twarzy widniał tatuaż przedstawiający czerwonego węża - symbol światostatku Saim-Hann. - Huh. Wyglądasz znajomo. - Aravyss z Saim-Hann. Zmierzam, gdzie chcę. - przedstawiła się eldarka. - A ty kim jesteś? - Kapitan Garrett Harlan z Macharii. Szukam wyjścia z tego miejsca. ---- - Więc podsumowując, zniszczyłeś swoją drogę powrotną do świata materialnego i szukasz drugiej. - Dokładnie. Więc gdybyś była tak miła i wskazała mi kierunek do działającej Bramy Osnowy na jakikolwiek świat, byłbym wdzięczny. - ... W porządku. Ale na sam początek oddaj mi broń. Garrett bez słowa podał Eldarce do rąk jej karabin. - I amunicję. A zaraz potem również magazynek. ---- - To tutaj? - zapytał Garrett, kiedy Aravyss zatrzymała się pod być może jeszcze działającą Bramą Osnowy. Czyżby to był koniec tej tułaczki? - Tak mi się wydaje. Nie znam wszystkich dróg Traktu. - odpowiedziała Eldarka. - Zawsze poruszam się na wyczucie, jeśli nie ma przy mnie Arlekina. Prawdziwego Arlekina. Ta Brama może zanieść cię do któregoś z twoich światów lub nawet poza granice waszego Imperium. Garrett zbliżył się do kamiennego łuku. Stanął pod nim, oczekując szumów, iskier, czegokolwiek, co świadczyłoby, że ta Brama działa. Ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Uniósł brew i spojrzał na Aravyss. - Cokolwiek ma się stać? - zapytał. - Bo tak jakby wciąż tu jestem. - Hmm... Wygląda na to, że ta Brama została zapieczętowana. - Brzmisz jak prawdziwa znawczyni. - stwierdził sarkastycznie Garrett. - Nie jestem Arlekinem. Nie muszę znać wszystkich ścieżek. - odparła poirytowana Eldarka. - Jako wygnaniec, powinnaś znać przynajmniej kilka. A jak na moje, nie znasz żadnej. Aravyss chyba tylko siłą woli powstrzymywała się od pociągnięcia za spust. Nagle oboje usłyszeli, jak w ich kierunku ktoś się zbliża. Bardzo dużo ktosiów. Sądząc po niewybrednych okrzykach, musieli to być Mroczni Eldarzy. Garrett i Aravyss natychmiast schowali się przed ich wzrokiem. Mężczyzna założył maskę na twarz i wychylił się z wnęki, by podejrzeć, czy to rzeczywiście oni. To byli ludzie. Kultyści Chaosu. Kilkudziesięciu wszelako uzbrojonych heretyków. Mężczyźni, kobiety - wszyscy ubrani co najmniej jak na orgię i karnawał w jednym. A prowadził ich w pełni opancerzony Mroczny Eldar, z którego głowy wystawała para długich rogów. - Mroczni? - zapytała cicho Arabyss. - Gorzej… Chaos. - odpowiedział Garrett. Skąd kultyści na Pajęczym Trakcie? Czy to ten Mroczny Eldar ich wpuścił? Był jednym z nich? Na to wyglądało. Jedno było pewne: trzeba ich zlikwidować, póki jeszcze się tu nie zadomowili. Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Trakt